Wild Mist
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: Shindou and Okatsu had argue. He felt so bad for that and he is plunging into depression. Kirino and Ibuki decided to help him... (Yaoi fanfiic. Two endings, one with MuneTaku and the other with TakuRan. Rated T in the first chapter and I will change for a M for a bit of lemon.)
1. Shindou will sleep with

_**Rosy: Haaai, minna-san! Uff, I could post that fanfic! I have started school, so... I will take time with the fanfics, gomen... Dunno get mad if I post them so late! It's school, OK? *sigh***_

_**Robin: Yeah... Weeell, can you explain the fanfic please, Rosy?**_

_**Rosy: Yes! Well... This is a TakuRan and MuneTaku fanfic! With hints of TakuOka! WARNING THERE! Yaoi! Weell, no here... But in the next chaps, yes! And maybe lemon, I dunno... Meanwhile, rated T for safety. I think I will change that in the next chapters!**_

_**Robin: Rosy dunno own the Inazuma characters, series, etc... They are of Level-5!**_

**_Rosy: Weeeell, enjoy it! And sorry for: Mistakes, characters too OOC, bad grammar, if it's too short, etc... I'm not perfect, OK? *sigh*_**

* * *

Shindou and Okatsu were at home.

"Again with that, Takuto-sama?! I don't like that people here! They are... So strange with you." Okatsu said, staring at her boyfriend. Shindou pouted at her.

"Okatsu-chan, Kirino is my best friend! And Ibuki is my new teammate, he needs to practice and I'm helping him! You can't be jealous of them!" He cried. Okatsu was furious and she slapped Shindou.

"Stay away from me! If you prefer that boys before me, forget me!" She said, and then she ran to the door.

"Okatsu-chan!" He chased her, but she closed the door before he grabbed her arm. Shindou kicked the door and fell to ground. He began to mourn. "Why... "

Ten minutes later, someone knocked the door. Shindou opened it, and a pink-haired boy entered the house.

"Hi, Shindou... Eh?" Kirino looked at him. Shindou had face of been crying and he was still on the ground. Kirino ducked, quickily and grabbed his shoulders. "Shindou! Are you OK?"

Shindou was looking down. He didn't said a word. Kirino was worried about his friend and grabbed his arm, trying to take him to the sofa, and there, he can explain what happen.

When they walked to the sofa, Kirino stared at his best friend.

"Shindou... What happen?"

Shindou looked at him, with paifull eyes. "Okatsu... She... " Kirino saw that he had a hurt in his face. "And that... " Kirino said, softy. Shindou remember the hurt and began to mourn again.

"Ahh! My fault! Shindou, please, stop! I can help you... " He looked at his friend. He wanted to hug him, say that all is gonna to be great, but he couldn't. Because they only were friends...

Shindou stood up and went to his room, leaving Kirino alone. Kirino felt so bad for that and decided to do something for him, when, suddenly, someone knoks the door again. Kirino ran to the door and opened it. A tall boy with the Shinsei Inazuma Japan track-suit, purple eyes and white hair was in front of Kirino.

"Who is? Ah, Ibuki!" Kirino exclaimed.

"Ohayoo, Kirino-sempai! It's Shindou at home?" Ibuki asked. Kirino looked down and Ibuki noticed that something bad had happen.

"Yeah... " Murmured Kirino, and Ibuki frowned.

"Oe, what happen? It's Shindou OK?"

Kirino let Ibuki pass inside. "Come on. I will explain you... " They walked to the dinning room and sat at the sofa. Ibuki was looking at the pink haired boy with a worried expression.

"Tell me, Kirino! It's Shindou OK?"

Kirino sat too in the sofa, "He and Okatsu, his girlfried had argue again... He is too sad. I'm worried... If he is depressed? Maybe he will attemp suicide? Or-"

Ibuki stood up ad pouted at Kirino. "Dunno said that things! Shindou will never do that!" He exclaimed, staring at Kirino.

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

"I will talk with him." Said Ibuki and he was willing to go up stairs and talk with him, but Kirino grabbed his jacket.

"No, left him alone."

Ibuki was angry, "Why? He need our help! He can, I dunno, became crazy or something like that! I cannot... I... "

"Do you love him?" Kirino asked and Ibuki blushed.

"Wh-What?"

Kirino was staring at him, fixily. Ibuki looked down.

"This is not of your concern." He said and then he went up stairs. Kirino chased him.

"Ibuki! Dunno disturb Shindou! Eh!" Kirino cried while he was chasing the purple eyed boy.

Both of them went upstairs and Ibuki hit the room's door.

"Shindou! Oe, it's me, Ibuki! Are you OK?" He exclaimed.

No one answer.

"Dammit... " Ibuki said, frowning. But in this moment the pink haired boy grabbed his arm.

"What are you think are you doing!?" Kirino shouted to him. "Left Shindou alone!"

Ibuki pouted at him, "I'm not gonna to do that! Shindou need our help!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!" The door opened quickily and there was Shindou, pouting at them. He was wearing his brown tight pijama. Kirino and Ibuki blushed when they saw him. Shindou, also, had all the look of having been crying.

"Shindou!" Both exclaimed. Kirino ran to him and grabbed his shoulders. He stared at him.

"Shindou... Are you OK?"

"Yeah... I was... Trying to forget, OK? I need to repose." Shindou said, with soft voice. Ibuki still was worried.

"No, Shindou... You are so sad! Let me help you... " Ibuki replied, but Shindou only looked most

"I don't need help... I'm OK... " Ibuki was getting angry, so pushed Kirino and grabbed Shindou shoulders.

"Shindou, I... !" Ibuki said, but then the stops. He was looking at Shindou eyes, and they were plein of pain. Ibuki blushed hard and he looked down.

"Gomen... I was nervious and... I dunno that you will be too pain for that... " Ibuki murmed. Kirino looked down too.

"Yes, Shindou, forgive us. We are gone... " The two turned up, but they notice something warm in their arms.

"No... Please stay! I will be very grateful if you stay... I'm alone and... Well... " Ibuki and Kirino looked one each other. Shindou smiled at them, but with a sad smile.

"S-Shindou... OK!" Kirino said, happily. "I will help you... Somehow... Hehe... " Then he facepalm his self. "_I'm so nervious talking now with Shindou... I'm scared... He cannot know that I'm in love with him... He will not forgive me never for that..._ "

"Shindou... " Ibuki said with no voice. "_I love him too much... But... He wouldn't accept me... Never... Cause of that girl... Ah, Shindou, if I was that girl I will make you the most happy person in the world... _"

Shindou looked at them, but they was looking down.

"I know how you can help me." Shindou said, with a cool pose. Ibuki and Kirino looked at him.

"How?" They said, at the same time. Shindou wanted to said something, but he was speechless. And also... A bit blushed? Kirino and Ibuki noticed that.

"_S-Shindou is... BLUSHING? Gosh, he is blushing... For me? If he... If he really loves me? If he argue with that girl for... ME?_" Kirino blushed hard and he shaked his head to errase that thinking.

Ibuki was blushing hard too. "_Shindou is blushing! Here! In front of me! I can belive it! And if he... Argue with his girlfriend because he was in love with me? Oh, gosh... _" Then he did the same than Kirino, to errase that thinking too.

Shindou closed his eyes and swallowed. "The maneer is... Well... "

Ibuki was getting nervious. "Say it! Come on!"

Shindou blushed. "Well, those days I couldn't sleep well, 'cause of my argue, guilt is killing me! So the maneer is if one of you sleep with me!" He exclaimed and looked down. He was hard blushed.

Ibuki and Kirino got red. "WHAT? SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED... WITH YOU?!" They shouted at the same time. Shindou nodded, still looking down.

"If you want... "

"YES!" They shouted again and Shindou looked at them with a stranged expression. But then he smile, with his painfull and sad smile.

"Thanks... " He said, with a soft voice.

Kirino and Ibuki were amazed. They will sleep with... The person they love. But only one of them. Who would Shindou choose?

Their hearts were beating violently their breasts.

"I will sleep with... "

* * *

_**Rosy: Until here! I will make two endings, one for TakuRan lovers and other for MuneTaku (yay!) lovers!**_

_**Robin: Yep. And you have done several mistakes.**_

**_Rosy: Gomen... Weeell, for anything... PM me! And... Reviews, please?_**

**_Robin: Dunno flames, please!_**

**_Rosy: Weeeell, see you in the next! ;D_**


	2. FANFIC IN PAUSE

**FANFIC IN ACTUAL PAUSE**

Hi! I decided to stop all my multi-chapter fics and also several one-shots I wanna post because I will take sometime with the 同時 (Simultaneous) one.

**_DUNNO REVIEW THA CHAPIE! BECAUSE I WILL DELETE IT!_**

Gomen for this!

Rosy~


End file.
